The Creation of a Hero
by X-Butterfly-Hime-X
Summary: A happy ending is all that anyone wishes for right? For this young lombax she got more then she barginned for when she tried to get her happy ending. accussed for murder and betrayed by the cloested person to her, can she make ends  meet or will she suffer a horrible ending? Story takes place before the fall of the Lombaxes
1. Paradise Lost

Ratchet and Cank Universe belongs to Insomniac Games

Eirlys and story belongs to me

Ok so this story takes place before the fall of the Lombaxes. I've had this idea in my head for a while now and decided to finally get it down and make something from it. Since this is before the fall of the Lombaxes there are spoilers if you haven't played the games. So making this story took a lot research as I would like to to be as accurate as possible (with what the games have given us) so if there is anything that I've messed up or missed let me know so I can change it.

* * *

><p><strong>The Creation of a Hero<strong>

**Chapter 1 – Paradise Lost**

I moaned as I was picked up from my slumber only to get a laugh in response, "Come on my princess it's time to wake up, we're going to miss the ceremony,"

"I don't want to see some ceremony," I cried as I rubbed my eyes, holding on tight to my father who was now moving towards my wardrobe to pull me out some clothes and got me changed into them.

"but you get to see Kaden if you do go,"

"really?" I smiled as I fully awoke.

My father laughed, "of course today is the party of his position within the Lombax Guards as the guardian of the Dimensionator," I looked at him as if he spoke another language only to have him rubbed my head and laugh, "don't worry kiddo you'll understand what it means one day," he said as he picked me up and left my bedroom to see my mother who was waiting for us at the front door.

"you two ready?" she asked smiling as I nodded and my father laughed.

Once we were out the front door my father lifted me up higher and placed me onto his shoulders as my mother locked the door and we made our way to the grand hall. A see of lombaxes was all I saw as I looked at everyone form my father's shoulders. All shapes and sizes and colours, some yellow, gold, white, brown and even orange, apart from our colours we all looked the same but that was to be expected I mean after all we are a single race so why we would differ in appearance?

Alas you may be wondering who I am, well to answer your question my name is Eirlys, I'm six years old, I'm a girl … obviously and I'm pale yellow in colour with brown strips. I also have blue eyes, which I inherited from my mother, my pale colour was achieved due to my mother being a white Lombax and my father being a dark gold Lombax, he has green eyes.

I held on tight to my father's head as he pushed his way through the crowd of Lombaxes to get as close to the front as possible. When we were as close as we could go we chatted to some friends as we waited for the ceremony to begin.

I pulled on my dad's ears to grab his attention, "look it's starting,"

"ok sweetie," he laughed as mam giggled.

The ceremony lasted for hours before the feast was hosted as I bounced in chair hoping that Kaden would come sit next to us. Much to my dismay he didn't but I wasn't going to let that upset me, I'll get to see him after.

Before I really knew what was happening I awoke in my bed, I looked around me a little dazed as to what happened. Just then my father came in, "oh I see you woke yourself up today!" he said as he came up to me and help me out of bed, "did you have a good night sleep?"

"no," I pouted

"no," he repeated, "how not?"

"I didn't give Kaden my picture," my father laughed.

"I'm sure you'll have another chance but for now we have to get you ready for school," he said as I nodded and he helped me get ready.

After having breakfast and mam making sure I had everything packed, took my hand as she lead me to school locking the house as father went off to work. "so my little angel are you looking forward to school today?" my mother asked as I shook my head, "oh really well let's see, are you not going on a school trip today?"

"yeah," I moaned as I jumped over a few stones as to not trip over them as my mother giggled.

"well I heard your going to the Lombax industry of intelligence,"

"yeah but that's boring,"

"doesn't Kaden work there?" my mother teased as I stopped and smiled before jumping up and down.

"does he really?" I asked as my mother giggled and nodded, "I get to give him my picture, or no I left it at the house we got to go back," I shouted as I tried to drag mother back to the house.

"but sweetie I have your picture here," she said as she pulled it out of her bag and handed it to me as I smiled taking it from her, "come on then,"

"Do you think he'll like it?"

"I'm sure he'll love it,"

We soon arrived at school as mam helped put me on the bus before she left for home as I waved her off goodbye. Your all probably wondering why I want to give Kaden this picture, well to answer that question I want to give it to him as a thank you for saving me.

About three months ago I was really ill to the point that I needed blood transfers and well Kaden had the same blood type as me, not really sure what that means but I know it helped me get better and I haven't thanked him yet. I really hopes he likes the image I drew him.

It didn't take us long to get to the building as we were waiting for our teacher to sort everything out. I looked around me in hopes to Kaden but it was no use. I waited in line with the other children as another Lombax approached me.

"Eirlys, never guess what?" she spoke as I turned to face her.

"what is it Lorna?" I asked in anticipation as I looked at the dark brown Lombax as she giggled before pulling out a stuffed teddy from behind her back.

"isn't she pretty?" I blinked as I smiled.

"aww I want one," I said as I held out my arms to have a look at it as she allowed me to hold the teddy, "so what you going to name her?" I said as I handed her back.

"I'm going to name her Fluffy because she got a fluffy tail," she said as she shown me her teddy's really fluffy tail.

"wow! That is fluffy,"I looked at her tail about looking at one of the boys, "I wonder if Aiden's tail will go that fluffy?"

"hey yeah," Lorna said before raising her voice to call Aiden over, "AIDEN!" that caught his attention as he looked over and walked to us. The gold coloured lombax looked at us as we giggled.

"alright children listen up," we heard our teacher say before we could ask Aiden to fluff up his tail, "I need all of you to find a buddy and hold hands with them,"

There was a mad rush as we all wanted to grab a hold of our best friends hands, myself and Lorna held hands as we waited for our teacher to start speaking again.

"ok children have you all got our buddy?" she asked as she pushed up her glasses form falling off her face. "let's enjoy our day shall we and lets all learn something new today," she said as we all answered her back.

"yeah!"

We had fun during the morning we were split into a few groups as a member of the business took us off to do some activities. We finger-painted, played a few memory games and was told stories of the before time.

We were all now in the dinner hall as we had eat our lunch and went on bathroom break before we lined up again to meet back up with our group leader. I looked around just out of curiosity and found who I had been looking for; Kaden.

Without realised I started to run in his direction as I didn't want to miss him as he waved off a white Lombax and disappeared into the elevator. I tried to run to the elevator to see if I could catch it but someone stood in my way and I bumped into their leg and fall back.

"and where do you think you're going?" he said as I got back up and looked at him. He was a tall lombax, the white one that Kaden was talking to in fact. His red eyes looked at me waiting for an answer.

"to see Kaden,"

"and what business do you have with Kaden?"

"to give him a present," I said as the white lombax raised an eyebrow.

"right?" he paused before looking up and back down to me, "you should be getting back to your school now,"

"but I want to see,"

"no no, back to your school," he interrupted as he tried to usher me back towards as I looked behind me to see that the elevator doors were open.

"there he is," I shouted as I crawled under his legs and darted for elevator, making just as they closed, the white lombax shouting and running towards me, not happy I had tricked him.

When the elevator doors opened again to reveal two gold coloured lombaxes who looked at me rather dumbfounded I asked, "where's Kaden?" they pointed down the hall and where a door lay, "thank you," I said as I ran passed them before they themselves entered the elevator.

I ran all the way down the hall until I got to the door as I read the header which said 'Kaden' I reached up and placed my hand on the door handle as I opened it and let myself in. I saw Kaden at work on his desk as I heard him speak, "I'll be with you in a minute,"

Smiling I made my way over to the desk, I was too short to see Kaden from the desk which is most likely why Kaden asked, "err hello?"

"Yes?" I answered as I heard was shuffling and saw Kaden pop his over the top of the desk as I looked up at him.

He smiled before answering, "should you really be here little one?"

"I have something for you Kaden," I said as I heard shuffling again as he walked around the desk and knelt down to my height.

"oh really and what may that be?" he said as I pulled off my backpack and got the picture out and headed it to him.

"I drew it for you," I said smiling as he took it from me and looked at it smiling himself.

"KADEN," a loud and angry voice said as we looked towards the door to see the white lombax standing there, "there you are you little brat," he said as he made his way over to me, I hid myself behind Kaden's leg as he stood back up.

"what'd she do Alister?"

"what 'd she do?" he repeated, "she's not supposed to be here,"

"oh come on Alister she just a child,"

"I know but,"

"but what?" that left him speechless as he sighed in defeat, "and anyway I'm glad she came to find me," he said as knelt back down to my height, "it's good to see that your doing well Eirlys, it looks like I got there just in time," he smiled as I giggled.

"wait so this is the little girl you donated your blood to?" the white lombax now known as Alister said.

"yup," he answered before picking me up, "well we better get you back to you school group. I'm guessing that is why you are here, if not you really fooled the security,"

"well I got passed mister Alister," I said as he chuckled and Alister sighed.

"yeah whatever you little brat. Let's get back before we get shouted at,"

The rest of the day went quick as we lined up waiting to get back onto the bus to go back home that was until the teacher came up to me pulling me away from the rest of the children as an old Lombax address me with why I was pulled out.

"now my child, you may not understand what's going on, but you will not be returning home today but instead you will be going home with Kaden,"

"how come?" I asked as he looked at me then my teacher, Alister and Kaden before looking back to me.

"your house was burnt to the ground and unfortunately it took your parents with it," he said as I looked at him not understanding what he was trying to say.

"here, let me explain," Kaden said as the old Lombax stood up and moved so Kaden could kneel down in front of me and explain the situation. "Eirlys, what my dear friend is trying to say is," he paused, "your parents are gone and they are not coming back,"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading remember to review.<p> 


	2. 12 Years Later

Ratchet and Clank Universe belongs to Insomniac Games

Eirlys and Crystal belong to me

To pronounce Eirlys – Ire (as in Ireland) lees

i'd like to thank TheLombaxWhisperer for the reveiw, wasn't expecting a reveiw so soon, so thank you, and yeah i didn't know how to would that section, sorry, any help would be greatly appraicated. it's the feeling when your having so much fun you don't ever remember going to sleep all you remember is waking up. oh and agreed i really hope we learn more about Kaden in the future. again thank you for the reveiw.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – 12 Years Later<strong>

I didn't understand what Kaden had told me that day until I had reached the age of 10. My parents were dead and died in a house fire. The cause of the house fire was unknown. I was grateful to Kaden for the four years he looked after me but I knew Kaden was too busy to look after me so I told a little lie.

That lie has served me well over the years and even to date Kaden never knew. I told him that a family wished to adopt me, a lovely old couple who just wanted to spend their money bringing up a child as they didn't wish for their money to go to waste when they died. Of course I don't live like this, oh no. Instead I live in a tent in the forbidden forest. Well forbidden is a stupid name to call because you're allowed in there, it's just that no one goes in there that's why I live there.

Of course it was scary at first, I mean I was only ten years old and my first time sleeping outside as well as spending my first night alone. I'd usually cry myself to sleep the first few weeks but I was soon able to sleep without getting scared with the noises.

Not only did I not tell Kaden, I didn't tell my best friend, Lorna or any of my friends to be honest. I kept it a secret and a secret I'm going to keep it.

Also at the age of 10 I meet a strange being called, Tachyon. He's a Cragmite who the Lombaxes took in. He and I became good friends. We would spend most our nights out on top of a cliff near the Raritanium mine, where we spent the time taking about our day and what we had planned for the future and other random crap.

At the age of 12, Lorna asked me to be her room mate whom I didn't turn down as we went to the same school and it would easier for both of us, we took all the same classes after all. We went to the school for girls on planet Vapedia.

At the age of 16, I found out that Kaden got married to a very beautiful Lombax named Crystal. She had gorgeous white fur and brilliant green eyes. She was perfect for Kaden but I couldn't help but feel jealous, I mean I sort of fell in love with him over the years, but he was happy and I wasn't going to ruin that for him. But of course Alister found out I liked Kaden and told him. Kaden just laughed and told me I was far too young for him which I understood I mean he is a good 10 years older then me.

A year Later Lorna found love, got married and was expecting her first child. Young I know but she was ready, she had a good paid job as did her husband so they know they could support their new child and I'm happy for them.

However when I turned 18 not only was I back to living in a tent back in the forbidden forest, but I was jobless and didn't really have anyone to talk to because all my friends were busy with their lives. I would pester Alister every now and again when I knew he was free but I wouldn't stay long I didn't want to spoil his free time.

Other then that I would look forward to the nights where I could talk to Tachyon. He was the only one who knew of my situation at this point and promised not to tell anyone and he kept his word which I was grateful for.

But today was the most unexpected day of my life and one I didn't quite know how to react to. "Eirlys," I heard a female voice say as I stopped walking and turned around to see that Crystal was running up to me.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked as she breathed and giggled in response.

Catching her breath she hugged me, which caused me to panic, she's never acted this kindly to me before, before releasing me to talk, "Eirlys I have an important task for you,"

"What's that?" I asked as I looked up at her.

"Well Kaden and I are expecting our first child and we want you to be his or her nanny, can you do that?" I stared at her not really registering what she said until she repeated herself.

"Oh yes, of course, congratulations," I responded as she giggled.

"aww I know you had a crush on Kaden," I blushed as she spoke, "but I don't want to ruin your friendship with my husband so I'm more then happy for you to spend time with him," she smiled as I blushed back smiling.

"Thank you," I looked at her, "so what are you hoping for? A boy or a girl?"

"Well I want a girl but I know Kaden wants a boy," she paused, "but we plan to have a few kids so as long as I end up getting a girl I really don't mind."

I smiled at her unsure how to respond to not upset her, "well you better take care then and if you ever need any extra help I'm always here for you,"

"Ok will do, you take care," she smiled as I waved her off.

Fantastic! I thought as I made my way to through the houses before I reached the spring. I looked at its beauty as I breathed in the air. I relaxed as I fell down to the ground feeling the grass give out under my weight as the wind swept pass relaxing me as I closed my eyes and dreamed of a much different story.

* * *

><p>Thankx for reading and remember to reveiw. I've triple check thsi chapter for any spellinggrammer mistakes if i've missed one can you please let me know.


	3. A Faint Wish

Ratchet and clank universe belons to Insominac games

Eirlys and story belongs to me

I'd like to put a huge shout out to Rebecca B for helping me with this chapter.

Also i'd like to thank ratchetthecutestlombax and Torok7 for the reviews much appreaicated. I would also like to say sorry for the wait i hope it was worth it

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – A Faint Wish<strong>

"Eirlys?" I heard someone call out as I slowly opened my eyes to see Tachyon staring at me. I sat up and looked around.

I must have fallen asleep since it was now dark. I made myself comfortable on the grass before addressing Tachyon, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine," he said, not quite like him.

"Are you sure? You're acting strange," I replied.

"Well, what happened to our agreement?" he asked, clearly showing some annoyance but doing well to hide it. I was going to answer him but stopped when I realized it was nighttime.

"Oh, right," I scratched my head, "I fell asleep earlier in the day."

"I can see that," he retorted.

"Aw, were you worried about little old me?" I asked as I batted my eyes in his direction. He shook his head vigorously, trying to hide his blush while I giggled in response.

"Of course not! I was annoyed that you didn't show up," he said, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Come on Tachyon... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, honestly," I empathized as I hugged him. In return, he sighed.

"Fine, I forgive you. Just don't do it again," he huffed, jumping out of my grip and pointing a finger at me.

"I promise," I said as I held one hand up and the other on my heart.

"Well, now that we're here we may as well have our little chat," Tachyon said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, a little change couldn't hurt," I said as he placed himself by me. "So, how has your day been?" I genuinely asked.

"My day... well, let's see... I went to the Lombax council to discuss my plans about helping the universe," he uttered.

"Really? How did it go?" I pressed on.

"It went horrible!" he shouted as I flinched. "Well, most of the council said it wasn't necessary and others said they would consider it," he finished with hopelessness in his words.

"Well, what do you need?" I asked as he looked at me.

"I need advanced technology so I can assure success with my plans," Tachyon muttered.

"I see... Well, the council is proud and so is the Lombax race, for that matter. They only want what's best for everyone. I think that they'll deeply consider your plans!" I finished cheerfully.

"Oh, Eirlys, you know exactly what to say to make me feel better," he beamed as I smiled.

"I'm your friend right?" he nodded. "I just want you to have as much of a chance as anyone else. Sometimes, the Lombaxes are too proud," I ended helpfully.

"Yeah, it's a shame too," he answered as I giggled.

"You know we mean best Tachyon," I reminded him.

"I know, I know..." he sighed. "So, how was your day?" he asked as I looked away. "Eirlys, what happened?" he inquired, his tone somewhat aggressive.

"Nothing!" I panicked, knowing that Tachyon would deal with anything that would upset him. "Nothing is wrong I just got some surprising news that's all," I reassured him.

"Oh really? And what's that?" he slyly asked.

"You remember Kaden and Crystal don't you?" I questioned in response.

"Of course I remember them," he stated in a ' matter-of-fact' intonation.

"They're excepting a child," I informed him.

"Oh, I see..." he said as silence permeated the air for a bit. Tachyon spoke up again, "You know, Eirlys, if I was a Lombax, I would make you even happier than Crystal!"

"Oh, Tachyon," I smiled, "thank you, that's very sweet of you, but Lombax or not, I could never fall in love with you," I quickly said.

"And why not?" he said angrily.

"Because to me, you're more precious than a lover. You've been there for me during my roughest moments and I can't thank you enough for being so loyal. Tachyon, to me, you're the older brother I never had... my own guardian angel," I whispered.

"Eirlys," he breathed, "you're like the younger sister I never had!" he practically yelled as we grinned at each other. "That does it!" he shouted, causing me to jump, "From this day on, we are now siblings!" he raised his arms to the sky to show his sincerity.

"Awesome, so if I had a problem, you'd help me?" I theoretically asked.

"You want me to take out Crystal for you?" he inquired maliciously.

"Oh no! No ,no, no, no,no. Crystal's fine, she's done nothing wrong! I was only asking if you'd help me with any problem that arose," I uttered.

"Well, it's there if you need it," he helpfully said.

"I know and thank you, but it wont be necessary," I replied with a small laugh.

After that, we spoke about some more random crap before we decided to call it a night. "You want me to walk you home Eirlys?" Tachyon asked as we started walking down the dirt road back to town.

"Only if you want to Tachyon. I don't really mind," I answered.

"I'm walking you home then," he said proudly as he led the way. "As your big brother, I have to make sure you're safe," he added with a hint of confidence.

I giggled, "Thank you." After following him for a while, I looked up to see a shooting star, "Tachyon, look!" I said pointing at it.

"Quick make a wish!" he said as I closed my eyes and placed my hands together. Once finished making my wish, I smiled and opened my eyes, "So what did you wish for?" he eagerly wondered.

"If I tell you it won't come true," I chided him.

"Very well then," he said as we made it to my tent, "you be careful now Eirlys, I don't really like the idea of you living in a tent," he cautiously muttered.

"Thanks for your concern Tachyon, but I've been living like this for a while now, I can take care of myself," I smiled before waving him off. "Good night," I yawned as I entered my tent, zipped it up, and settled down for the night.

* * *

><p>Thankx for reading and remember to reveiw, it will encourage me to write the story quicker<p> 


	4. Glowing Butterfly

Ratchet and Clank Universe belongs to Insomniac Games

Eirlys and story belongs to me

Thank you TheLombaxWhisperer and a Tale with Ears for the reveiws they are much appraicated. I also apologise for the late update i had some healthy advice on what to do with the story so i really hope it was worth the wait, hopefully next chapter will be out quicker.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Glowing Butterfly<strong>

The next morning, I awoke with a smile on my face as I opened my eyes but quickly closed them since it was blindingly bright. Once I adjusted to the light, my orbs slowly opened. I yawned and stretched to ease my body into activity. I then unzipped the tent and stood, taking in the scent of the forest.

Early morning was the best time to see the forest since one could observe all the bountiful creatures and see the beautiful colours of the serene setting. I nodded to myself before going back into the tent to grab some clothes and towels. I then zipped the tent back up and proceeded my daily trek.

Walking over the last of the tree stumps, I finally came to a clearing where nearly all of nature's beauty gathered. The pond was larger than your average one and nearly retained a perfect circumference. The water glistened elegantly in the sunshine, making it crystal clear allowing anyone to see the bottom and perceive all the multicoloured fish performing their instinctual rituals.

The wildlife, in terms of mammals, wasn't every large with only two species inhabiting the forest ( harmless creatures, but rare ). One of the animals stood on the other side of the pond, drinking, while I slowly made my way up to the edge and sat down. I watched it and smiled, doing my best not to make a sound since it would startle easily.

The creature was known as a Carw, a gentle beast with acute hearing despite its permanent loss of eyesight.

After the Carw had its fill of consumption, it shook itself, causing its cream-colored ears to flop rapidly around the head ( making me giggle ). It then straightened itself and walked back into the bowels of the forest, most likely looking for food or returning to its family.

Once I could no longer see the animal, I stripped myself of clothing and snagged the small towel I had grabbed from my humble home, dipping it into the water and beginning my washing routine. When I was satisfied of my cleanliness, I used the other towel to dry myself, then dressed in sanitary clothing and wrapped the dirty laundry along with the now damp towel in an organized bundle.

Happy that I hadn't forgotten anything, I picked up the bundle and started heading back to my tent. As I climbed back over tree stumps and other obstacles, I stopped and hid behind the nearest bush. A few Gwenyn had flown by.

The Gwenyn were very large insects with distinctive black-and-white stripes spiraling around their abdomens. Two, huge black eyes covered most of their faces along with large, frightening pincers. Fortunately, they were just passing by, permitting me to continue the journey home. I shuddered at the memory of one of those nasty things biting me.

The Gwenyn weren't the only dangers, however. The Broga were also avoided since they used their tongues to numb their prey via electrical impulses. They were easy to spot, thankfully, since they glittered in the sun or moonlight ( another mechanism used to attract unsuspecting victims ). I had a scuffle with one of these creatures once , but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

Madfalls were also harmful predators. The Madfall had intimidating, sharp teeth with a tail covered in spikes to boot! One swing of their appendage could seriously injure or kill someone. Luckily, I had yet to encounter one of them and it would surprise me if I did come across one since they tend to stay away from other animals, living deep in the forest and out of sight.

Like me.

Upon reaching my only shelter, I unzipped it and placed the bundle of clothes in a corner, "Hmm... looks like I have to do the washing soon," I mumbled to myself as I grabbed a backpack and stuffed it with helpful varieties ( bandages, first aid equipment, water, etc. ). I also grabbed a pad of paper and some pencils before I closed the tent and went up the same trail that I previously endeavoured.

Once I reached the pond, I did a some meditative stretches and looked to the left and right of me. I mentally flipped a coin in my head to make a decision and, content with my choice, I walked to the right. Making sure I wouldn't lose my way, I sketched a white arrow to the direction of my start on the bark of the trees.

After a few hours of nothing but climbing over obstacles, I grew tiresome. However, before I had any time to think, I narrowly avoided a fall to my death. I used the vines hanging from the trees to get from one side of the pit to the other so I could safely land on solid ground, but a vine snapped, causing fear to reign my mind and lock my body. The wind whipped me mercilessly as I tried to grab hold of a wandering vine, which slightly burned my hands as I tightened my grip on it. Once I eventually stopped falling and wrapped myself around the literal thread of hope, I breathed heavily to calm myself down.

Not wanting to look down, I quickly climbed up the vine. I was so very cautious to not break my only line of safety. Once I reached the edge and pulled myself up, I moved my backpack around and retrieved a water bottle. I poured some of it onto my hands and winced, then I cleaned the wound and wrapped bandages around my hands to protect them from getting infected. Once finished, I placed the items in my backpack and readjusted it onto my shoulders.

When I orientated myself, I gasped in wonder: I saw the loveliest creature I had ever seen in my life. Its body was no bigger than my little finger and its giant wings ( which contained the most intricate patterns and colours ) danced around my head before flying down the path in which I was taking.

Following the creature, I ran wildly to discover where it was leading me. When it stopped, I halted and stared at it for a while before slowly moving forward to get a better look at it. I held out my hand as if I was hypnotized and drew closer, but instead, I fell down into an abyss. Screaming at the top of my lungs, I rolled down the cliff, vainly trying to grab a hold of anything to stop my fall.

After failing to grab anything to prevent my demise, I eventually ended up at the bottom. I composed myself by staying still for a while to make my head quit spinning, then checked to see if I had broken anything. Thank God I hadn't! I slowly stood and gazed upward to see that the specimen was now gone. I was lucky that the cliff had been a slope rather than a sharp drop and got away with few cuts and bruises.

I held my breath in total terror as I heard a snap of wood and hissing noises coming from behind me. Not wanting to scare the creature or provoke it into attacking me, I gradually turned around to see what it was, instantly wishing I hadn't. I gulped as I looked into the black depths that reflected my horrified expression.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and remember to reveiw<p> 


	5. Black Dragon Fighting Society

Ratchet and Clank universe belong to insomniac games.

Eirlys and story belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Black Dragon Fighting Society<strong>

My fears had been answered the moment I stared into the savage beast's abnormal eyes. The creature that stood in front of me was a Madfall. It snarled venomously as I gazed at it... I didn't want to fight it, but I was prepared if it wanted to tangle with me. I had a knife in my belt so I had at least some type of weapon; speed would be my advantage in this battle.

My attacker was pitch black in colour and reflected the light every time the sun caught its rough skin. It had a massive overbite with its nose in the shape of an arrow pointing to the ground. Its white claws stuck out like a sore thumb against the epidermis and were slightly stained a brown colour, no doubt dried blood. Overall, the most impressive thing about this creature was its tail. Only ever hearing stories, I was frightened yet amazed to see it in person. Hopefully, I would escape scathe free.

After a while of the predator standing tall and not wanting to give in, I carefully reached behind my back to unclip the knife from its leather holster. I stopped moving when the Madfall took a step forward and hissed again, baring its teeth as a warning. A bead of sweat dripped down my temple as I gulped, missing the Madfall's tail by a hair as it swung around colliding and smashing the rocks.

My exhausted form crouched on the terrain as I pulled the blade to my chest, ready for another strike. Looking at the damage that the Madfall ensued, it's no wonder the Lombaxes stayed away from the forest. Why did I have to learn the hard way? I wasn't going to give up though. I spent this long living on my own and I wasn't going to allow some overgrown brute to tell me otherwise.

I backed up, staying close to the ground as I crawled backwards, my irises never leaving the animal's. I steadied my breathing before I jumped, grabbing one of the branches above me and pulling myself up, scarcely avoiding another attack from the agitated Madfall.

Unfortunately, it followed my actions and climbed up the slope, still wanting to pick a fight, "Looks like I'm going to have to kill you," I muttered, not too impressed about the situation.

Turning my body so it was facing the creature, I locked in a defence position. The Madfall hissed at me again before it jumped forward, startling me. To avoid the attack, I ducked and began running, following the edge of the cliff; I could hear the pursuing Madfall not far behind me, hellbent on destroying me for food.

Stealing a glance for less than a second, I could somewhat see the distance between us, which made me think of an idea. I took the heavy bag off my shoulders and threw it to the left side of me as I clutched the knife, taking in a deep inhalation of oxygen. Braking my feet, I brought myself to a stop as I performed a back flip in the air. The now surprised beast whipped its tail around as I landed on its thick neck. It slightly caught my back and I cried out in pain, but I wouldn't let it hinder me to drive my weapon deep in its skull.

The Madfall squirmed for a while, growling and gurgling. The flicking appendage gradually slowed down before it stopped moving altogether. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I pulled my knife out of its head and removed the blood with my already dirty shirt. Putting the blade back in its case, I stood and looked at my kill.

I grimaced when I tried to walk, and I reached behind me to touch where the creature had struck me. I groaned knowing that I would need help cleaning it and then cringed at the thought of Tachyon giving me a lecture about asking for his help. Yeah, definitely wasn't looking forward to that.

Ignoring the pain, I retraced my steps, grabbing my backpack and analyzing the environment. Relaxing, I examined the stunning scenery and beamed seeing at how truly magnificent it was. The leaves where all the right shades of green creating an almost ocean feeling as they swayed in the breeze... small bursts of yellow, red, blue, and oranges could be seen through the undulating trees, making the colours dance around in the wind. These hues were no doubt the flowers that resided on the forest floor. I smirked cheerfully, getting my paper pad and pencil out as I began to sketch what I observed.

Drawing the scenery for a bit, I smiled and compared my image to what I saw, nodding in accomplishment. The palette of the heavens signalled that the sun was setting, so I repacked my items and stood, making my way back home. I carried the backpack in my soiled hands rather than my wounded back while I hiked back to the pond just as darkness crept into view ( as well as the brilliant stars ).

Unzipping the tent, I entered, unpacking my paraphernalia but leaving some bandages and other items in there so Tachyon could help me with my casualties.

I rolled my eyes when I saw Tachyon gazing at the moon. I made my way up to him and sat down, smiling when he caught sight of me, "ERILYS!" he squeaked, obviously noticing my injuries.

"Yes?" I replied calmly as I turned to face him.

"I told you that the forest was dangerous but _noooo!_ You didn't listen to me and now you've gotten yourself hurt! You could have been killed!" he yelled, using his arms to communicate his melodrama.

"I didn't," I said as I grinned triumphantly, "I can look after myself... I'm not powerless," I reminded him.

"Eirlys," he sighed, shaking his head, "I'll give you a lecture another time, but let's clean your wound," he mumbled annoyingly as he snatched my backpack and took out the necessities to heal my injuries. My face scrunched due to the sting of the medicine, yet the Cragmite persisted to thoroughly wash any impurities, " … And, you're finished. " he muttered.

"Thank you," I gently uttered, "but, I'm not a child, you know," I ended.

"I know you're not, but do you think your parents would be happy if they found out you were risking your life?" he inquired sympathetically.

"My parents are dead so I don't think they care," I quietly muttered looking at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Eirlys, I didn't say it to upset you," he whispered.

"I know you didn't," I said, half-smiling.

"So, out of curiosity, how did you get that?" Tachyon asked, changing the subject as I gladly told him my day's adventure.

Tachyon was somewhat relieved to hear my story since it helped him to understand that I knew the dangers of the forest and how to avoid them. When I mentioned the beautiful bug that tricked me, he explained what it was. The creature was called a Glöyn Byw, they have been known to work alongside Madfalls. Now that I knew, I would definitely avoid it in the future.

After we had our little talk ( as well as Tachyon suggesting yet again that I find somewhere else to live ) I waved him off and went inside my " house " to get an early night's rest for once. The moment my head hit the pillow, I went out like a light.

* * *

><p>thank you for reading and remember to reveiw.<p> 


	6. Raritanium

Ratchet and Clank universe belong to Insomnaic Games

Eirlys and plot belongs to me

Thank you Tough is though for the review and to anyone and everyone of whom is reading this.

Sorry for the late update, I hope to get the other chapters out sooner, but unfortunately no promises, but enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – <strong>**Raritanium**

I slept the best I could that night. I don't know why, but I was happy. Was it because I finally had someone to call family again? Was it because I really wanted my wish to come true and have a somewhat trusted source of companionship? Was it because I proved I can look after myself? Or, was it something completely different? Regardless, the next day, I had another surprise.

I stretched my arms above my head as I walked down the same street I did every day, but instead of seeing and chatting with Kaden, I was approached by someone else.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" the white Lombax said as he halted me.

"Look Alister, normally I wouldn't mind talking to you, but for some reason, I don't want to," I said as quickly as possible.

"Humph! Perhaps it's because you know that deep down, the news I will be giving you will ruin your routine of seeing Kaden, " he uttered a little smugly.

"Would you please stop teasing me? It isn't nice," I pouted, puffing my cheeks out.

"Come now, Eirlys," he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me close, "I have found you a job," he admitted.

Surprised, my eyes widen, "Really!" he nodded, "Where?" I exclaimed.

"The Raritanium Mine," he bluntly answered as my face scrunched. "Come on Eirlys, I know how much you need a job...if you don't take it, I'm telling Kaden your little secret," he finished, standing proudly.

"What secret?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, the one about you living in a tent," he casually stated.

I gasped, "You wouldn't... please don't! Hey wait a minute, how did you know about that?"

"I saw you and Tachyon walking early last morning, and out of curiosity, I followed the both of you. You seemed to be injured as well, you know how dangerous the forest can be right?" he answered simply.

"I could call the police on you for stalking me you know." I rebutted, "And I'm fine I can look after myself, it was nothing I couldn't handle,"

"And what? Have them arrest me? They'll most likely see that you need help and would give you a house and free me of all charges," he retaliated.

"Please, Alister don't!" I pleaded.

"Come on, this job will do you some good. If you don't want to move out of your tent, at least you could upgrade it with the extra cash," he said as I nodded.

"When do I begin?" I eagerly awaited some response.

"That's my girl. And today," he nonchalantly said.

"Wait, what!" I panicked, "But, I'm not prepared and don't I need to take a safety check?" I hastily inquired.

"You'll learn that on the job and as long as I escort you there, they don't really care when you show up. But, it has to be today since this is the only day I'll be available." he answered.

"Fine," I interrupted, figuring out what he was trying to say.

"Come on then, let's go," he ushered.

It didn't take us long to get there as Alister spoke to the man in charge, who took note of my tiny size. I sighed, knowing that due to my small frame, I was going to go through hell during my training.

After Alister left, I was put to work. I quickly became filthy and was not impressed, but at least I got to take money home every day. Much to my surprise, the day went by very quickly and although I worked my ass off, I somewhat enjoyed myself...regardless of the fact that I ( along with another female) was the only girl. The boys were nice, but they were still boys. Acting immaturely and playing games were but a few of their antics. However, their uplifting moods made the job seem it had no dangers.

By lunch, we all gathered at the entrance of the mine to have food sprawled out on the ground ( placed on blankets, obviously ). The job allowed us to wear and act however we wanted, but this caused many squabbles. Fortunately, the supervisors ended the fights immediately and rightly punished the offenders.

Despite my pride, I would have to find Alister and thank him for finding the occupation for me. It's not really like him to give a crap about me, but then again, if one pestered another so much that it annoyed the recipient, would they care? Oh well. He helped me and I owe him one.

When I had finished work that day, I ran back to my tent so I could take a quick wash and get into my clean clothes. Hopefully, I would catch him coming out of work; I ran as fast as my legs could go to the Court of Azimuth. Upon reaching the building, I stopped to catch my breath as I meandered through the crowd looking for white fur.

I smiled when I found an all too familiar person, " Hey Kaden! " I shouted. He looked in my direction and invitingly waved as I caught up to him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Firstly, I want to say congratulations. Secondly, have you seen Alister?" I inquired.

"Why thank you, Eirlys, and Alister got off work early, so I haven't seen him since lunch ended. He didn't say if he was going to do anything but you could always try his house," he answered helpfully.

"Ok, thank you Kaden, see you later!" I said waving him off.

I ran all the way to Alister's house which rested atop a very steep hill, but I didn't hesitate. I hopefully wanted to catch him before nightfall. Once I reached the top, I knocked on the door as well as tried to regain some oxygen.

"Well, looks like someone is out-of-shape," I heard Alister when he opened the door.

"I ran all the way up here!" I said in-between breaths.

"Oh, really? Was talking to me THAT important?" I nodded, still catching my breath. "So, what is it?" he finally wondered.

"I just wanted to thank you for getting me the job," I managed to say in one exhale.

He smiled, "So, apart from me annoying you this morning, you're glad I did it?" he slyly asked.

"I sure am Alister. " I admitted. "Well, that's all I wanted to say, so I'll let you go now. Enjoy your evening," I said, bidding a farewell gesture as I started running back down the hill with a smile on my tired face.

Yep, I had a wonderful day all thanks to Alister. Maybe this would be the stepping stone to our friendship. I'd much rather have friends than enemies.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and remember to review. Thank you.<p> 


	7. Danger Zone

Ratchet and Clank universe belongs to Insomniac Games.

Eirlys and story belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Danger Zone<strong>

The evening went by as quickly as it came when I met up with Tachyon that night. If I can remember correctly, I don't think Tachyon got a word in because I was telling him about my busy day. He seemed somewhat happy.

The next morning, I got ready and made my way to the Raritanium Mine but once I was there, I wished that I hadn't left home at all. If one sees Kaden and Alister together when they should be working, that's a sure sign of trouble. As I approached the entrance, the two men were aware of my presence since they turned to look at me, not too impressed.

Hoping that I just interrupted their privacy I spoke, "Sorry, but may I get through?" I politely asked.

"Not so fast young lady!" a very angry Kaden said as he made a beeline to me.

"Have I done something wrong?" I gulped as he stood in front of me, overshadowing me with his height.

"Yes, yes you did. Why didn't you tell me you had nowhere to stay? I could have easily let you use my spare room! " he exclaimed.

"But Kaden," I tried to combat before I was interrupted.

"No excuses, Eirlys," he adamantly stated.

I glanced at Alister but he looked away. I walked past Kaden and stood in front of Alister, "You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" I yelled.

"ERILYS!" Kaden shouted as I turned to face him. "He did the right thing in telling us, no one should be living in a tent in a forest when anything could happen, I mean you're injured and it could have been prevented." his voice softened.

"I've been living in a tent most my life, Kaden, and frankly, I'm content with my shelter," I interjected.

"But I'm not," he said as I opened my mouth and closed it again, not thinking of a good response.

"I'm staying in my tent," I said harshly.

"You wont be able to," Kaden quickly replied.

"And why not?" I tauntingly asked.

"A new law passed yesterday that required everyone to register their location so if anything happened, we could contact them easily. For you, that means your tent has been somewhat destroyed, since a tent isn't a registered house," he explained.

"So...where do I go?" I whispered, trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

"With me. You'll have my spare room," he said, genuinely reassuring me.

"No," I spat.

"I don't think you have much of a choice, Eirlys," he reasoned.

"This is unfair! I don't want to move in with you," I shouted, my stubbornness taking the reigns.

"And why is that? You'll get to live the life that you dreamed!," he exclaimed, persuading me.

"This is ridiculous," I responded as I tried my best not to cry.

"I'm only trying to make your life better, Eirlys, why wont you accept my help?" he asked with an offensive tone.

"Because I don't need your help, I was happy!" I answered.

"Until you get a house, you're staying with me. Whether it makes you happy or not is not my concern, but what IS my concern is your safety," he said, reminding her of her father.

"But, I've never had any trouble living in the forest, " I still persisted.

"Look, I'm not going to argue anymore! You either stay willingly or not, " he opted.

"Do I have to stay with you?" I inquired.

"Well, no, if you have someone else that will take you in," he answered.

"Alister will look after me," I looked at him with a stern gaze, "won't you?"

"Errr," he paused, "yeah, sure, I don't see why I shouldn't, but I don't have a room spare room..." he trailed off.

"I can sleep on the sofa," I said simply.

"Why won't you accept my help, Eirlys?" Kaden interrupted.

"I already owe you my life ,Kaden, but you won't accept my help or anything I have to offer. I'd rather not have anymore debt," I muttered.

"You don't need to repay me; I just want to help you, can't you accept that fact?" Kaden frustratingly said, using his arms to express his emotions as he rambled.

"Then why won't you accept my assistance when I want to help you?" he stopped his rant dead in its tracks.

After a long moment of silence he spoke, "If you agree to take my spare room, I'll accept your help," he said, giving in.

"So, if I wanted to help you, you would permit me?" I inquired.

One pause later he replied, "Fine. " He clearly did not like the idea.

"Well, when did you become little miss hardass? " Alister said as Kaden and I laughed while shaking our heads.

"I have a job to get to. My stuff better not be destroyed! " I cried, pointing at Kaden.

"I'll make sure it's all together. Remember: when you finish work today, you'll come to my house. Crystal will be waiting for you," with the two males leaving, I turned to face my boss.

"Hiding secrets like that isn't good, you know," the brown Lombax said as I shrugged. "Get to work," he pointed with his head as I nodded and ran off to perform my job.

* * *

><p>Thankx for reading and remember to reveiw.<p> 


	8. Runaway

Ratchet and Cank Universe belongs to Insomniac Games

Eirlys and story belongs to me

Thank you to everyone who is reading this story and although it may be a bit boring/slow lately it does get better I promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Runaway<strong>

After I finished work that day, I made my way back to Kaden's house. I was a little nervous when I knocked on the door, knowing that Crystal would be there. Don't get me wrong, she's a lovely girl, but we tend to not see eye-to-eye.

I felt empty inside as the doors opened and to my relieving surprise, Kaden was the one to answer, "Ah , Eirlys, I'm actually surprised to see that you came here by yourself," he jokingly said.

"Very funny," I frowned, not liking his treatment of me.

"Come on in then," he said as he moved out of the way so I could enter the house, "of course, living here before, you know where everything is so I suggest you take a bath," he said as I nodded and walked right pass Crystal.

I closed the bathroom door behind me and locked the door. I sighed as I slid down the frame not wanting to be back in this situation... I did my best to fight back the tears.

"I can't believe you allowed her in here ,Kaden, she needs to stand on her own two feet and not only that, but we have a child to think about soon!" Crystal said as I eavesdropped on the conversation.

Taking a deep breath, I stood back up and began to prepare my bath. I took my time getting all the muck off me. Deciding I was clean enough, I grabbed a towel and dried myself before putting on some clean clothes.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my blue eyes staring back at me. I sighed as I inspected myself and blew some wet hair out of my face, although it didn't help much since I used my fingers to push it aside.

Hanging the towel back on the rail, I unlocked the door and left the bathroom as I made my way to the front door, "Eirlys!" I heard Kaden call out as I turned to face him, "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, like a father would to a child.

"Out," I flatly responded.

"At this time?" he questioned as I nodded, "I don't think so, dinner is almost done and then it's bed. " he chided, breaking the final straw.

"Goddamn it , Kaden, I am not a child!" I shouted, escalating my temper.

"Eirlys, don't talk to Kaden like that!" Crystal said, standing in a non-threatening manner but glaring at me as if she wanted to kill me. "You should be grateful that we've taken you in! We expect you to follow our rules while you are staying in our house," she demanded.

"Fine," I whispered hastily, " I'd like to skip food and go straight to bed. I'm not hungry," I ended, praying that they'd see to my request.

"You need to eat something, Eirlys," Kaden muttered as I began to walk back down the hallway and to the spare room, ignoring what he had said.

I got into bed without even bothering to change out of my garments. I rested myself, completely covering my body in blankets. An hour or so had passed before someone had bothered to check up on me. I felt the bed shift, for whoever it was sat down. I furrowed my eyebrows, not happy that I was being disturbed.

"I know you're awake Erilys," Kaden said, causing me to send my eyes heavenward.

"Go away, I'm trying to sleep," I responded with a hint of annoyance.

"But you've been trying for the last two hours," Kaden sighed.

"I don't care," I replied, my tolerance dissolving.

"Look, I know you're upset with me because of what I have done, but if you were in my shoes, you'd realize my predicament. You could be in danger every night, and that unsettles me. That's why I wanted you here: so you could be safe, " he said with sympathy.

"I don't believe you," I mumbled.

"Why are you being so difficult?" he incredulously remarked.

I shot up and looked at him, "Let's pretend you're me for a moment," I paused as he nodded, "the person you love turns you down because you're too young and marries someone who turns out to be your worst enemy, and then you're forced to stay with the person you have feelings for and that person knows you like them so it only makes you feel worse... but there's nothing you can do because that person can get you in a lot of trouble over next to nothing, " he tried to add his opinion but I wouldn't let him, " I'm not finished! You find out that your house has been destroyed and then you have to change your routine to fit to the person's needs because they have a partner who clearly wants to be on top of the pile while they just carry out orders as if nothing is wrong!" I paused to catch my breath as he looked at me in terror, "I want to go home... I don't feel welcome here and I don't think I ever will feel welcome here. As far as I know, you're the only one who wants me to be a part of your child's life," I finally finished with a defeated sigh.

"Well, not exactly...Crystal said she wouldn't mind you being our child's nanny," he mentioned cheerfully.

"Yeah, so she won't have to pay someone to look after him or her," I took a small intake of air, "I want to move away from you so I can start my own life, but I can't do that if you keep following me," I hoped that he would understand.

"Eirlys, plea-," he began before I interrupted him.

"No, I'm not listening to anything you have to say because you know you can't make things right," I uttered, knowing that I said the truth.

"Eirlys, listen to me," he said a bit too aggressively, "I've known you most of your life and I've known you longer than Crystal, but you're a minor and I'm a senior. Obviously, that's wrong in our society, and I don't want to tarnish my reputation by having an affair with a child! " he ended, severity lacing his words.

"W-whatever..," I blubbered as I felt hot, salty tears cascade down my cheeks.

"I'm married. I have a kid on the way and I'd appreciate it if YOU wouldn't act like a kid...I need your support," he said before getting up and closing the door tight behind him.

I cried for a while longer but finally decided to get out of the dreaded household. I leaped off my bed and climbed out the window. I devised a plan: go back to the forest and find Tachyon, and if I couldn't locate him, then I'd go to the mines.

* * *

><p>thank you for reading and remember to reveiw, they encourage me to keep writing, thank you.<p> 


	9. Heaven Help Us

Ratchet and Cank Universe belongs to Insomniac Games

Eirlys and story belongs to me

Thank you ChosenMibhar for the review, I'm really happy that you like my story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – Heaven Help Us<strong>

I was in luck! He was still in the forest, looking up at the brilliant night sky as I ran up to him. The sound of my footsteps alerted him that he was no longer alone, so he looked around and grew agitated when he noticed my running form. His face softened, however, when he saw that I was crying. I fell to my knees, skidding the rest of the way so I could hug him graciously. He returned the favour.

"Eirlys, what is the matter? Why are you crying?" he asked, concerned.

"I've had such a horrible day and I don't know how to change it!" I sobbed as he pat my back.

"Tell me everything," he offered.

I told him the argument I had with Kaden as well as feeling betrayed by Alister and the somewhat crap day at work because of the aforementioned events. I also mentioned living at Kaden's house and the argument that erupted between the two of us.

"That ungrateful son of a bitch!" Tachyon cursed as I tried to calm my nerves, "I would allow you to move in with me, but I doubt you'd be able to fit through the door, my house is tiny..." he tried his best to be helpful.

"I know and thank you," I smiled, wiping away the last of my tears.

"Are you sure you should be here, I mean , what if Kaden finds out that you ran away?" he noted.

"I don't care. I think I'll pester Alister, he has a lot of explaining to do... " I trailed off menacingly.

"Eirlys, this is a little off-topic, but may I ask what your wish was when you spotted the shooting star?" he asked a little shyly.

"I guess there's no harm in telling you, I mean, after all it's never going to come true," I paused, " I wished to find the love of my life and live my days happily him, " I said wistfully.

"I see, and right now the only person you know you love is Kaden? " he pried.

"Used to. If he wants to be a jerk, I don't want anything to do with him... there are plenty of fish in the sea, " I ended somewhat optimistically.

"Yes, there is someone out there for everyone! I promise , I will help you find the love of your life since your happiness means my happiness," Tachyon said as he stood up and held himself proudly.

"Thank you so very much, Tachyon," I smiled, "I wouldn't know what to do if it weren't for you. You've always been there for me...and if there's any way I can pay you back, just ask," I said before leaning in and kissing him on the forehead.

When I pulled back, I saw a slight blush on his face, causing me to giggle. "Ah well, your friendship is all I need, as it requires me to be strong," we grinned at each other for a while before we heard footsteps.

"There you are!" a very infuriated Kaden said as he made his way over to me. I stood up prepared for his wrath."Do you know how worried I was!" he yelled, practically waking the entire forest.

"Obviously too much," I answered which earned a glare from him.

"That's it, young lady! I'm doing everything I can to help you and you're not accepting it or appreciating it!" he continued with an uproar.

"So what are you going to do, huh? Chuck me out onto the streets?" I responded causing him to lose his voice.

"How about I look after her?" a voice said as a white, mature Lombax came into view.

"Alister?" Kaden said, shocked.

"You truly have too much on your hands at the moment to handle Eirlys. I'll take her in, " he uttered sternly.

"Are you sure?" his comrade questioned.

"Of course I'm sure," he said, reassuring him.

"I'm not an object! I am a living being and I demand that you treat me like one," I shouted causing both men to look at me as if I grew an extra head, even Tachyon looked at me as if I had gone mad.

"Eirlys, we're trying to help you," Kaden tried to explain.

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't want your help?" I replied as they both looked at me, dumbfounded.

Silence saturated the air before Alister broke it, "Eirlys, just hear me out for second, " he said as I nodded. " All Kaden is doing is making sure that you're safe. He would feel devastated if he discovered that you were brutally maimed by some creature, or anything else for that matter, " he reasoned but I intervened.

" But I've been living here for years! I can take care of myself, why can't any of you see that? " I frustratingly shouted.

"Eirlys, please," Kaden begged. Maybe I was being too hard on him, but he wasn't understanding my perspective. I had been safe and happy living in a tent...no, he just didn't want me to be arrested because of the new law. I certainly didn't want to live with Crystal and the preparation of the baby.

I sighed before answering, "I'll take Alister up on his offer. I appreciate that you want to help me Kaden, but I feel like a third wheel. Alister won't quite be so busy in his personal life, " I finished.

Kaden furrowed his eyebrows but then managed to exhale a breath of relief, "Okay, but at least for tonight, stay at my house. I know you have a day off tomorrow so you can move into Alister's house then," he said as I approved. "Let's go then," he motioned.

"No," I crossed my arms.

"I thought we sorted everything out?" he argued.

I gestured to Tachyon before speaking, "Every night I come up here and talk to Tachyon. We've never changed the routine and we plan on keeping it that way. I'll catch up to you later, " I explained.

They nodded, "Don't be too long then, I want you back by midnight," Kaden mumbled before heading home.

"I did bad didn't I?" I asked.

"Not really, and I'm only shaking my head in disapproval because I am unhappy with how they are treating you," Tachyon answered.

"How so?" I wondered.

"A curfew?" he inquired with a scoff.

"Alister's a little more laid back so if I gave him a reason, he most likely wouldn't mind too much," I guessed.

"Well, let's finish off our little chat," we beamed to each other.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and remember to reveiw.<p> 


	10. This Is Your Home

Ratchet and Cank Universe belongs to Insomniac Games

Eirlys and story belongs to me

Thank you, famousreadernumber1 for the review... and I'm a girl XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – This is Your Home<strong>

Tachyon made sure I got back by midnight as I waved him off and entered the house (through the front door rather than the window) and to my wonderment, both Kaden and Crystal were still up, watching TV.

They turned to face me as I looked at them, "Well, looks like she did come back on time," Crystal whispered as I ignored her and went to my room, not in the mood to start a fight with her.

I woke up early and made sure I had all my stuff before I changed into clean clothes. I walked into the living area, carrying all my stuff with me, "Hmp, that eager to leave are you?" Kaden muttered as he noticed me. I looked away not wanting to meet his eyes, "Alister is coming to pick you up, so you can have breakfast," he paused as I set my bags down by the door, "you must be hungry, you know, since you didn't eat yesterday, " he yawned.

"Yeah." I answered as I turned to face him. He handed me a saucer with a few slices of toast, "Thank you," I looked around, noticing the scarcity of his wife.

"She's still sleeping," Kaden answered, obviously noting my intentions as he went to sit on the sofa. I followed him while eating my meal. "I didn't realize until after I had left that I must have hurt you with my actions, " stating his epiphany.

"Look Kaden, I'm happy you're trying to be my friend, but like I said yesterday, I want to move away from you. Not like moving to a different planet or something, but rather try and find someone else. I keep coming back to you 'cause I know you're there and I can't keep relying on you, " I voiced my own epiphany. I looked at him before avoiding his gaze and took another bite out of my breakfast.

" I love Crystal, but you'll always be a friend. Just know that you'll never be alone, " he gently uttered.

"Thank you," I whispered with a half-smile.

"Ok," he clapped his hands before standing up, "I'll let you finish up then," he said before briskly leaving (no doubt going to see Crystal ).

I completed the consumption of my toast while flicking through the channels to find something interesting to watch. Alas, there was nothing, so I turned off the TV and went to go put my plate in the sink when I heard a knock at the door.

Knowing it must have been Alister, I smiled and went to answer it. There he stood, "That excited to have your life ruined by me?" I said gaining a smirk from Alister before he replied.

"As if you haven't already ruined my life. But it should be interesting nonetheless to see what you can come up with to further your attack on my existence," he retorted as I smiled, shaking my head and letting him in, "Where's Kaden and Crystal?" he asked curiously.

"In their room I guess, Kaden is up though," I answered as he inspected the home, "Speak of the Devil," I said as Kaden himself walked down the hallway, most likely wanting to see the guest.

"It looks like you're all set," Kaden said as he slammed his hands together, "Alister, you know I'm always here if she becomes too much for you to handle," Kaden teased while the soldier laughed in response.

"If I can handle the recklessness that is you, I think I should be able to handle Eirlys," he said receiving a hands-up surrender from the soon-to-be father, "Come on ,Eirlys, we better get you situated at my place," he ushered as I nodded grabbing my paraphernalia and following Alister out the door turning to bid Kaden farewell and then catching up with the disgruntled white Lombax.

I really don't know what possessed Alister to want to live at the top of a steep hill. He just laughed and said I had to carry my own weight around if I'm to be staying with him.

Once we made it however, Alister showed me to my room which he claimed to have been his storage room...which explained the apparent caked-on dirtiness. I asked for cleaning supplies and a few minutes later, he arrived with the desired materials and I began to work.

It took most of the day to get the room clean and rearranged to suit my liking, not that I liked the furniture. I lived without such possessions and found them bothersome.

So once I finished unpacking and making sure I was happy with everything, I went to go find my caretaker to ask him where the cleaning materials needed to be dispensed. As I rounded a corner, I noticed that Kaden and Crystal arrived. I went back around the corner not to interrupt but overhear. I was probably intruding their privacy but, hey! What do you expect me to do?

"If you ask me, you should have dropped her off in an orphanage the day you found out she was an orphan," I heard Crystal say as I refrained from gasping. How could she say something like that?

"Come on, Crystal, she didn't understand what was going on," Kaden spoke in my defence.

"But still, she's old enough! She can look after herself, she doesn't need to be pampered," she persisted.

"Look, thanks to the new, law there was nothing else we could do," he remarked.

"She could have easily been put on that program, " she insisted.

"She would have been sent away from this planet and to another where she knows no one," he interjected.

"And anyway, I'm sure once she gets enough money, she'll find a house and move out," Alister said as I heard Crystal scoff pompously.

"Can we go home now Kaden?" she whined.

"Very well, see you tomorrow Alister," he said, shaking hands.

"Yeah, see 'ya buddy," I heard Alister say as the door was heard opening and closing, "Eirlys, I know you're listening," he raised his voice as I came out from behind the corner.

"Why does she hate me so much?" I asked, obviously upset.

"She's just jealous, always has and always will be, " he muttered.

"What do you mean?" I pried.

"What I mean is," he said as he walked over to me and placed both hands on my shoulders as I looked up at him, "she knows that Kaden would have chosen you to be his partner if you were the right age. "

"But she got him Alister...," my voice was barely audible. " Anyway, I'm going to be more active, make some money doing whatever I can so I won't be in your way for very long," I successfully changed the subject.

"Eirlys, you may be a pain in my backside most of the time, but take as long as you need," he smiled as I returned the gesture.

"Thank you," I was honestly grateful.

"You're welcome, now I'd advise you get your rear up to the Raritanium mine. I don't think your friend will be too happy if you keep him waiting, just make sure you lock up when you decide to come home," he said, handing me a key to the house. I smirked before leaving, putting the cleaning tools away.

_Thank you so much._

* * *

><p><em>Thankyou for reading and remember to reveiw.<em>


	11. Friends and Foes

Ratchet and Cank Universe belongs to Insomniac Games

Eirlys and story belongs to me

Thank you Dante98 and famousreadernumber1 for the reviews. Really sorry for the lack of updates, going back on the story so chapters may or may not change, I will say if I have though don't you worry and enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Friends and Foes<strong>

It's been eight months since I've moved in with Alister. Thanks to that, Alister and I have become good friends. We still have our little fights and whatnot, but we mostly get along... however, Alister still hasn't forgotten the time I tricked him when we first met. His loss I say.

The last eight months have been a whirlwind of pros and cons as well as unexpected surprises. Getting the cons out of the way first, I suffered a horrible injury at work! An unstable cliff collapsed when two of the boys got into a fight. They collided with the rock face, causing it to fall and because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, I got smashed by the cascading rubble resorting in a crushed leg as well as open wounds.

The doctor said I was a lucky. My leg, although crushed, was still able to heal itself... which was fortunate since they didn't have to amputate it. Kaden helped yet again, offering his blood since I lost a lot of it during the painful accident. Although I enjoyed working in the mines, my boss said it would be best to quit the job and find another occupation ( he didn't want to be responsible for a fatal injury ). I understood completely and gave up my position, but still offered extra help if he needed it.

With my stay in the hospital, I received a huge surprise: Crystal visited me all on her own. I wasn't sure whether or not she felt sorry for me or actually wanted to get on friendlier terms, but I appreciated it and she and I became mutual friends.

She would visit me most days and if she didn't have anything to talk about, she would be delighted to stay and watch holo-films. Crystal also met Lorna and her little girl Angela. Of course, Lorna was worried sick about me since she rushed out of work to make sure I was okay.

Another surprise ( which, to be honest, I think was Kaden's doing ) was that Alister came by with a gift basket. It had all my favourite candy, fruits, and other sugary goodness. I found it somewhat funny knowing Alister didn't want to show his soft side but couldn't help letting it slip. Digressing from that observation, Alister brought some things from home to help myself become more comfortable. Inevitably, I told him that I was laid off, yet he wasn't alarmed, in fact, he said he would help me find a new job.

Once I was released from the hospital, I had the honour of using crutches, which were a pain in the butt. Fortunately, after weeks of rest and repair, I was allowed to remove the cast. When the bandages were removed, my limb was somewhat weak but I was determined to give it strength once more.

Alister also found a new job for me, or rather, Kaden did. I wanted to stay away from Alister and Kaden in the working world, but the job required me to be in their building. My new occupation consisted of babysitting the many children that were too young for school, sick off school, or parents working late. Yup, I worked as a nanny at the day care centre, but I liked it. I had the, dare I say , _brats_ of the bunch but I also had the most innocent and adorable little kids that were very helpful.

Besides taking care of rugrats, I helped Crystal decorate their unborn child's bedroom. Much to Kaden's displeasure, Crystal wanted the room pink ( she felt she was expecting a girl ). I persuaded them both to paint the room yellow, since it was a gender-neutral colour. After painting the walls, we all added final touches that would soon welcome the new Lombax into its home.

I still visited Tachyon, despite my hectic lifestyle. Tachyon had somewhat good news when we conversed. That being his ideas would be taken to higher authority to see if they would gain approval. He seemed very optimistic about the ordeal not taking into account their mixed views.

Personally, I felt that Tachyon's efforts were worth their debate... but the idea of battle robots was a little extreme. I knew his intentions were good so I didn't understand why the council was putting him through such trials.

Crystal and I were on a nature stroll one glorious day. We followed the meandering river, which in turn, led us to a cliff with a lovely view of the village. We sat down with our legs dangling over the edge, discussing anything that popped into our heads.

"You know, Eirlys, it's going to be a right pain standing back up," Crystal moaned as she rested her hands on her enlarged belly.

"You said you wanted to sit down," I replied as she looked at me with a fake glare.

"Very funny," she sarcastically said as we both exchanged fits of giggles.

We spoke a little more before we decided pack it in and go our separate ways. I wished her well and waved my farewell. The trek to Alistar's house was tiring , but I got a surprise when I reached the house.

"Oh, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" I asked, seeing Alistar and Kaden having a boy's night in.

"It's ok Eirlys, I was just on my way out anyway," Kaden replied as he stood up and stretched. "Well Alister, it's nice to have at least one good drink with you before my kid comes along, " he stated with a yawn as I rolled my eyes.

"Not a worry Kaden," the soldier said, showing him the door while I made my way to my room.

A few minutes passed before a knock was heard at my door, "Come in," I answered, clearly knowing it would be Alister.

"You're not meeting up with Tachyon tonight?" he asked a little curiously.

"He said yesterday that he had some important stuff to do and would let me know when he'd be free" I replied.

" I better leave then, huh?" he said as I nodded.

"Good night Alister," I muttered before dozing off.

The next morning while Alister and I were having breakfast, we heard unexpected thumps on the door. Alister got up to answer them and much to our confusion, it was the police. "May we come in?" the two golden coloured Lombaxes inquired. He permitted them by moving aside.

"How can I help you officers?" Alister politely asked as I put my bowl down on the coffee table and stood.

"Bad news," the first one spoke.

"How so?" he wondered with worry.

"Your friend Kaden," the second officer vaguely implied.

"What happened to him?" Alister shouted, slight panic in his voice.

The law enforcers held up their hands before the first Lombax explained, "Nothing has happened to Kaden, but his wife was found dead this morning after not returning home last night," he finished.

"Impossible! I saw her off and there were no other witnesses! " I exclaimed as the officers turned to look at me.

"That's why you are under arrest for suspicion of murdering two people," one of them retorted.

"What!" I yelled, not understanding why I was being arrested. They then proceeded to grab my arms and pin them against my back while they placed handcuffs on my wrists.

"Hey wait!", Alister interjected, "I've known Eirlys for a very long time and I highly doubt she would even have the guts to kill someone... I mean, she screams and cries when she kills a spider," he pointed out.

"Thanks," I said bluntly, not really wanting anyone to know that.

"Come on, is it really necessary to arrest her?" he pleaded.

"Unfortunately, she is our only lead at this moment. She even said herself that she was the last one who saw the murdered victim," one policeman answered.

"WHAT!" I screamed as they started pushing me out the front door.

"Hold on!" Alister shouted before one of the officers stopped him from moving. Then they continued dragging me away.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion the moment I was forced into the hover-car and taken away to the police station. I didn't understand what was going on and I was scared. Crystal was dead! I mean, I somewhat comprehended why they arrested me, but they had no evidence... I was obviously framed!

I _know_ I didn't kill Crystal. All I have to do is prove it!

* * *

><p>thankx for reading and remember to reveiw.<p> 


End file.
